


“Keep your eyes open, look at me, baby.”

by PentoPaper23



Series: Tarlos Drabbles [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020) RPF
Genre: Death, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Established Relationship, Hit by a car, Hurt Carlos Reyes, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23
Summary: Im sorry.Please read the tags.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tarlos Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	“Keep your eyes open, look at me, baby.”

Carlos’s hands were covered in blood, sticky red smelling of iron blood. It was under his fingernails, covering his shirt and pooling onto the road. His hands felt numb, he could feel the blood rushing in his ears so he knew that his heart was still beating, but he couldn’t feel the face that his hands were holding. 

“Keep your eyes open, look at me, baby.” He said softly, a pair of baby blues fluttered opened again pinning him with an unseeing glance. 

“I’m cold,” The man slurred, a thin trail of blood running out from the corner of his mouth. 

The blue eyes fluttered shut again, only to spring back open again in slight fear. 

“There is he…Tyler keep your eyes open for me sweetheart” Carlos begged his thumbs rubbing against his  boyfriends cheeks leaving two line of red in their wake. The blue eyes searched around unseeing. 

“’Los…” the man slurred again.

“I'm sorry! I didn’t see him!” A distressed man sobs his head in his hands. A car sits idling, red cover the hood and the windscreen shattered all over the road. The glass little tiny little star flicking in and out of the headlight’s shine. The red blood was mixing with the burnt rubber on the road, black lines meeting a puddle of red. The blue-eyed man’s head slowly falls to the side and his eyes open and staring. 

“No...no. ..Tyler ...baby please,” Carlos sobs frantically shaking his boyfriend. 

Sirens filled the  air and a mix of blue and red lights turn the glass stars into an  earth-bound galaxy. 


End file.
